Certain screen images presented on some mobile devices can change as the orientation of the device changes. A user may orient the mobile device according to the content presented to make viewing the content easier. For example, the user may hold the mobile device in a portrait orientation when the content is text from, e.g., an email, an article on a webpage, or an e-book, and in a landscape orientation when the content is a video presented in, e.g., a 4:3 or 16:9 format. Changing the screen orientation with the orientation of the mobile device allows the user to decide the best orientation for viewing the content.